


Christmas Gifts

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, blindfold, domestic AU, hot wax, light BDSM - hardly any really, request from dA being moved over here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blitzwing gives Bumblebee a little surprise for Christmas. Domestic AU, request from deviantART.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebigblackdevil5](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thebigblackdevil5).



> Another BumbleBlitz fic guys! This one was a request from [thebigblackdevil5](http://thebigblackdevil5.deviantart.com/) who gave me permission to post it over here. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as she did!

Christmas was without a doubt Bumblebee’s favorite holiday. It was an excuse to go to parties, see mechs he didn’t normally see on a day to day basis, and spend a little time with his mate.

Sloshing through a snowbank, the transformed mech drove through the city, humming along with the Christmas tunes that played through his radio. He didn’t understand a good half of what the words were referring to – Earthling music never made much sense to him – but the overall good cheer was audible in the words.

He idly hoped that Blitzwing had been able to secure some time off for the holiday. He knew Megatron was a tough boss, but Blitz was one of his hardest workers, and if he didn’t get time off, he didn’t know who would.

(Probably that suck up Lugnut, but what a grunt could hope to gain in comparison to Megatron’s second highest ranking tactitian, Bumblebee didn’t know.)

Screeching up to home, Bee transformed with a small groan. The cold he could do without.

Slipping into his joints and attacking whatever water had gotten caught in his undercarriage, the icy wind wrought a shiver from the small yellow mech. Looking up at the wreath he had cajoled Blitzwing into allowing to hang from the house, however, brought him out of his momentary slip in positivity.

He opened the door, shaking himself off a little like a turbofox, before walking further into the house, looking for hot energon and a warm chassis to curl into. “Blitzbrain, you home?” he called, distractedly shuffling into the kitchen on a one-track search for a steaming drink.

“How many times have I told jou to not call me zhat,” the mech in question drawled from where he sat by the island, scrolling through a data pad.

“I dunno, how many times have I called you that?” Bee quips back, popping a cube in the microwave and sitting on his stool on the other side of the island. Everything in the kitchen was made to fit Blitzwing comfortably, as the mech was the primary chef in the house. However, with countertops built to hit Blitzwing’s waist came up to Bumblebee’s chest, and so the smaller mech had taken to carrying a stool with him whenever he needed to reach counter space.

Blitzwing thought it was unbearably cute, and often times teased him about it, but Bee let it slide.

When the microwave beeped, he stood to grab it, when a larger black servo beat him to it. Pouting, he watched helplessly as Blitzwing took the steaming cube, resolving himself to having to get another one.

But the bigger mech plopped it down on the counter next to him, and went back to scrolling through his data pad.

Huffing, and knowing the game Blitz was trying to play, Bee ambled around the counter and stood next to Blitzwing, who knew that without assistance, Bee couldn’t make it up onto the barstools on the other side. Icy hid a smirk as he reached down with one servo to effortlessly help his mate up to the barstool beside him.

“You know I hate when you do that,” Bee grumbled, but settled into the barstool regardless.

“Und jou know I hate zhe nickname but ve all know jou aren’t going to stop.” Suddenly he switched over to Random, cackling like a madmech as he scrolled through the data pad.

Bumblebee, used to the changes by now, watched over the rim of his cube as he drank his fill.

“Zhis mech is crazy, ahhahahaha! He zhinks he can outbid us on a company ve’ve had in our pockets since day von, oh zhis ist just precious!!” Random cackles, genuinely amused by whatever he had found in the reports.

“…you haven’t been sleeping again, have you?” Bee deadpanned, watching as Random turned to him, still silently giggling.

“Vhy? Could jou tell, Schätzchen~?” he purred, giggling again as Bee just raised an optic ridge.

“Yes, I can tell. You never laugh at reports. Well, I mean I guess you do, but not usually this enthusiastically. So you’re going to bed before you get even stranger.” Bee slid down from the barstool, trying to ignore Blitzwing’s continued laughing, before offering him a servo. “I could happily give you a servo to relax…?”

Blitzwing subspaced the data pad, still giggling as he took Bumblebee’s servo in his own. “Oh my little honeybee,” he crooned, ignoring Bee’s exasperated growl. “You sure know how to make a mech smile~”

“You’re always smiling, it hardly counts,” Bee replies, leading Blitzwing to their berthroom.

The bigger mech finally switched back to Icy, who lay back on their berth with a small, tired groan.

“Long day?” Bee asked, motioning for the triple changer to flip over. He straddled Blitzwing’s back when he had stopped moving, and slowly set about massaging between his wings and down his back, where most of the stress lay.

“Mmhmm,” Blitzwing replied, face pressed into his arms. “Don’t zhink Megatron’s going to let me take an early vacation, though. He vants all major deals done und sealed before zhe end of zhe year und vith demand und prices in a flux, I’m needed all…zhe…time… _oh Primus ,_ right zhere, Bee…”

As Bitzwing began talking about work, Bee could feel him starting to tense up again. It was something he knew couldn’t be helped – after all, Bee hated having a serious job and Blitzwing didn’t mind being the breadwinner of the family – but the tensing had undone everything he had just loosened. A little irked at that, he let a servo drift up to the base of Blitzwing’s cannons, massaging the small wires and hidden nodes he knew lay there.

“There, now was that so hard?” Bee crooned, skilled fingers massaging his mate into quiet submission.

Icy laughed quietly under his breath, but the sound was quickly swallowed by a soft moan.

But as much as Bumblebee enjoyed having a relatively calm mate, he couldn’t help but feel another shiver run through his plating. Curse Icy for having such a low body temperature.

Shivering, he slips off Blitzwing’s body, moving to the berth beside him, curling up in the blankets in as tight a ball as he could manage. He was fragging freezing.

Irritated that Bee had stopped, Blitzwing turned to look at his shivering ball of a mate. “If jou vere cold, vhy didn’t jou just say so?” he mutters, before allowing Hothead to take control. His frame heated up a few degrees and he pulled the smaller mech towards him, teasingly playing with his sensory horns.

“Stupid Autobots zhinking zhey have to be so high und noble all zhe time. Und here jou are, freezing,” he mutters, his anger at his mate’s idiotic action heating his frame even more so.

Bee, meanwhile, moaned softly at the heated touch, and curled closer into Blitzwing’s grasp. “Thaaat’s it, stay angry for a little bit,” he mumbled, pressing his face to Blitzwing’s chest and enjoying his slight hiss at the sudden cold.

Blitzwing, tired and irked at being used as a space heater, just remained quiet, letting his tank engines idle beside his mate’s much smaller form. Eventually, the two of them drifted off, but not before he developed a small plan for the next day. Smirking his tooth-gapped smirk, the Decepticon drifted off, already planning for the next day.

* * *

 

The next night, when Bumblebee came home, the house was completely dark. A little apprehensive, he walked slowly through the silent house, waiting for Blitzwing to jump out and scare him.

This wasn’t the first time that it had happened – and he wouldn’t put it past the mech to be a little ticked off and looking for revenge after he had shamelessly used him the night prior – and so Bumblebee had learned to anticipate it.

But Blitzwing was nowhere to be found.

“…Blitzwing?” he asked softly, making his way upstairs with an optic ridge raised. No one was crazy enough to try to sneak into Blitzwing’s territory – while the deranged mech had calmed some for Bumblebee, to the rest of the world he was still the insane triple changer that had conversations with himself and couldn’t fly in a straight line.

He got halfway down the hallway before Blitzwing appeared behind him, his servos covering Bumblebee’s optics. “Guess who~?” Random crooned, flicking his glossa over a sensory horn. Bumblebee gasped, leaning back against the bigger mech. “A-Already did. You just didn’t come when called.”

“Oohoho, feisty tonght~ But who said jou vere going to be in charge, hmmm?” Blitzwing crooned, nuzzling Bee’s neck.

Bee shivered out of pure lust as he felt a gentle sensation of something cool and smooth trail over his shoulders. He felt Blitzwing shift to covering his optics with one hand, then the cool smooth feeling was back, taking its turn blocking his vision.

A blindfold.

“A little payback for jour sass zhe ozher night,” Icy’s tenor voice murmured into his audio. The bigger mech brought his servos down to Bumblebee’s interface panel, slowly rubbing against the heated metal. “Retract it before I tell jou to, und jou get no overload tonight. Understand?”

“U-understood,” Bee stuttered, wondering just when his night had taken a turn for such _delicious_ torture. He was guided into the berthroom, Blitzwing’s servos rubbing smooth metal and pinching wires, before more ties were around his wrists, binding him to the berth. He let out a small whimper, bucking his hips up into the ghostly servos that pulled back with a low chuckle.

“Nein, nein, nein, mein Liebling. Du wirst deine Strafe wie eine gute kleine Bot zu nehmen, nicht wahr?” he crooned, kissing down Bumblebee’s chest plates. He looked around the dimly lit room, only by candles which flickered in and out of the darkness.

Red, white and green stood, lit, on Bee’s bedside table. Black, red, and blue sat on Blitzwing’s side of the table, also lit. Experimentally, the bigger mech dipped his finger into the pool of hot wax atop the candle. Pulling it out felt strange, a little tingly at first, before the wax hardened and he could peel it off easily.

He smirked – this would be perfect. But first…

He lowered his helm to pull Bumblebee into a kiss, finally shutting up his small pants of lust. Flicking the cooled wax off his finger, he allowed himself time to play around with Bumblebee’s known sensitive spots – by his hips, the back of his knees, around his neck – everything and anything.

The bigger mech smirked as Bee tapered off his moans and whimpers into just soft little whines, barely audible unless he knew what to look for. “Ausgezeichnet, Schatz,” he purrs, nuzzling the mech happily. “But jou do know the night ist just getting started~”

He reaches over, grabbing one of the candles and gently drizzling the hot wax over the prone minibot beneath him. Bumblebee’s yelp of surprise makes him smile, and add a bit more of the hot wax to the bot’s chassis.

Random takes over, cackling at Bee’s predicament. “Look at zhat, all tied up und novhere to go! Does it feel good, honey bee?” he crooned, looking at the moaning minibot.

“Y-yeah…slag, y-yeah…” Bee stammers, ignoring his frustrated blush at Blitzwing’s term of endearment. His back arched as Blitzwing peeled the coagulated wax off his frame, only to replace it with more. The smaller mech mewled in frustration, tugging against his bonds. “F-frag, Blitz…more…”

Talented black and purple servos trailed down Bee’s frame after setting the candle to the wayside. Blitzwing felt himself purring deeply at the delightful sounds coming from the minibot’s vocalizer. Teasing at the apex of Bee’s thighs, Blitzwing smirked at the sharp gasp and moan that followed.

Extending his long glossa, Random wriggled his tongue between sensitive wires and nodes, making Bee’s hips jump up towards his mouth. When Bee opened his panel, revealing his hard and ready spike and slick valve, the larger mech giggled.

“Vonder if mien little honey bee’s nectar tastes as good as it smells,” he croons, slipping his tongue into Bee’s valve. As expected, the minibot arched his back and let out a loud moan.

Random continued to tease and lick Bee’s valve, feeling his own panel grow hotter with each moan and gasp from the smaller mech. Holding Bee’s thighs apart, Blitzwing continued teasing his lover, bringing him to the edge of overload, before holding off.

He pulls back, changing to his Icy persona with a deep purr. “Tell me vhat jou vant, Autobot,” he croons, reaching between Bee’s legs and slipping a finger inside his tight valve.

Bee, who until then had been mewling and grinding up against nothing to get some form of touch, whined loudly. “FRAG ME!! Your spike your mouth your servo, don’t know, don’t care, just fragging…frag me!!” He tightened down on the finger in his valve, whining as he tried to get his hips up against Blitzwing’s.

The bigger mech smirked and let his panel retract, lazily pumping his tri-colored spike. “My dear sveet Bee, so needy, aren’t jou?” He reached behind Bee’s shoulder, grabbing the candle and pouring a little more wax onto his chest, this time also getting some on his shoulders and upper arms. “Maybe vone day, vhen ve have more time, I could make somezhing useful out of zhis little trick.”

He abruptly switched over to Random, who cackled in the dark. “Und make a nice little candle out of jou – jou already have zhe perfect places to light~!” He tweaks Bee’s sensory horns with a little snicker, before Icy takes control once more.

He didn’t give Bee much of a warning, instead just slipping into the smaller mech’s valve with a deep purr. The servo that had previously been teasing his sensory horns dipped lower, untying the blindfold and letting it fall to the side, so Blitzwing could revel in the open expression of lust on Bee’s faceplates.

The smaller mech did not fail to deliver. Optics wide, mouth open, throat bared, noisily gasping – it was pure, unadulterated pleasure.

Blitzwing couldn’t have been more satisfied.

He brought his mouth down to Bee’s neck, sucking and teasing the wires there as he gave Bee a moment to adjust. When he felt a tentative squeeze against his spike, he slowly moved his hips, listening to Bee’s soft sounds of pleasure.

All things considered, it really wasn’t that surprising that they didn’t last that long. Bee had been wound up since Blitzwing had put the blindfold on, and Blitzwing himself had been running hot since he thought of the idea the day prior.

Bee overloaded first, nearly screaming into Blitzwing’s mouth as his hips jerked and shuddered against him. Blitzwing wasn’t that far behind, letting out a deeper groan as he emptied himself into the smaller mech.

Panting up at Blitzwing, Bee only slightly groaned as the larger mech essentially squished him under his body weight. “Blitz…not that I’m complaining, but…okay, first of all, get off of me, you weigh like 15 bajillion times more than I do, and I already can’t breathe -”

“Jour vocalizer seems to be vorking just fine,” Blitzwing quipped back, but managed to heave himself somewhat away from Bee’s chest, letting the speedster catch his breath.

“Much…much better. But, out of curiosity…what brought that on?” Bee asked, looking over at Blitzwing with a raised optic ridge. “Not that I’m complaining mind you, I just…wanna know.”

The Decepticon shrugged, suddenly finding his own reasons insuffient. “Vell…it started as a vay to get back at jou for vhat jou did yesterday…but somehow it kind of turned into an early Christmas present? I’m not entirely sure, but I did enjoy myself.”

Bee looked over at the mech, a smirk playing on his faceplates. “Are you saying that we’re done? That’s it? Only one round? I’m ashamed, Blitzbrain, here I thought you could hold your own in the young mech’s game. Guess I was wrong~” he teased.

He was only mildly surprised when Hothead’s lips captured his own, and he was immediately filled again.

The two of them continued in various positions through the night, between cuffs on the berth, Bee pinned against a wall, Bee riding Blitzwing, Blitzwing riding Bumblebee, each overload messier than the last.

When they finally made it to their bath, each exhausted and slightly sore – it would only get worse, they knew – Bee couldn’t stop a small chuckle from escaping his vocalizer.

“Vhat?” Blitzwing muttered, keeping his optics closed. His wings twitched in the solvent, a tired, half-hearted movement.

“Nothing…I just happen to think you look really good with yellow paint streaks all over your wings. Maybe I should just call you Stripes instead,” Bee teased, pointing to the various paint transfers across Blitzwing’s thighs, wings, and chest.

Blitzwing huffed, regarding his mate with a snort. “Und Decepticon purple suits jou.”

“Even if it _does_ clash _terribly_ vith jour plating! Aahahaha!” Random added.

Bee snorted, splashing some solvent onto his mate in a childish display of irritation. He was tired, though, and the splash carried little to no effect on the bigger mech.

Icy looked down at him with a raised optic ridge. “Come here.”

Bumblebee obediently followed, snuggling close to the Decepticon’s chassis. While this may have been an impromptu night, it was something Bee wouldn’t mind repeating.

The grin he got in response sent a shiver down his spinal strut. Perhaps they weren’t finished just yet…

**Author's Note:**

> German Translations (according to Google):
> 
> Nein, nein, nein, mein Liebling. Du wirst deine Strafe wie eine gute kleine Bot zu nehmen, nicht wahr? = No no no, my darling. You'll take your punishment like a good little bot, won't you?
> 
> Ausgezeichnet, Schatz = Excellent, sweetheart


End file.
